An Unfortunate Ending
by ShowTime
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go to the Waterfall Country to complete a mission. Unbeknownst to them, Kabuto and Sasuke are keeping an eye on them. NaruSaku one shot for now.. might continue it, never know. Angst, Lemon, M/F


**DISCLAIMER-ER-ER: I do not own Naruto. I own Sasuke. Coming to America in the year 2000, hehe.. just kidding.  
I also have to add my apologies. Since I just copy and pasted this from AFF, the symbol I use for scene changes didn't follow. I have now edited it so it flows better.**

--

"Sakura-chan! Look over there, it's a lake!" The blonde ninja practically jumped up and down. "Can we take a little break, please?" He asked, jutting out his bottom lip as he did so. They had just finished their mission in the Waterfall Country. Collecting some mushrooms for a farmer. It was pretty trivial, genin work, but they had been requested as the only ones the farmer wanted to do the job, and the farmer was willing to pay a B-ranked mission, so who were they to complain?

She chuckled. Some things would never change, though she was thankful that Naruto retained his youthful exuberance, toned down, but not by much. Ever since he came back to Konoha with Jiraiya 5 months ago, the two have been growing closer together with each passing day. During the past three years, her crush on Sasuke transformed into a longing of wanting her teammate back. Naruto shared the same view as her, which only strengthened their bond of friendship and their goal of getting Sasuke back from Orochimaru's clutches.. Their bond seemed to be growing into something more as of late.

"Sure, I think after we busted our butts on this mission, we deserve a little break before we go back, ne?" She giggled as Naruto let out a whoop of agreement and started running towards the lake.

"Hey Naruto! Not so fast, okay?" The blonde stopped his mad dash to the lake and turned around, looking sheepish. "The lake isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so let's just walk there." She said, holding out her hand to Naruto, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Oh.. sure Sakura-chan!" He grinned, waiting for Sakura to catch up to where he was, and accepted her hand with his. They continued their walk to the lake, albeit slower than before, enjoying each others company and the surrounding view. There were quite a few lakes in the Waterfall Country, and as they drew closer to the lake, they discovered there was more to it than just being a lake.

It was a waterfall. A large, beautiful waterfall that sent mist spraying up into the air, the small water particles reflecting the sunlight in different colors. Naruto rubbed his thumb along the back of Sakura's hand and smiled at her. That beautiful smile of his that seemed to be reserved only for her. She smiled back, knowing that she was the cause of said smile. Everything was perfect in the world right now. There were no dealing with the Akatsuki, no dealing with Orochimaru, no finding Sasuke. Those problems could be put off for another time, another day. Nothing right now could disrupt this peaceful moment in time.

"Those two have grown quite close over the past half a year, haven't they?" A ninja, hidden in the shadow of the trees, inquired to his partner as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hn." was his short reply.

"Ah, what's the matter, Sasuke-kun," the glasses-wearing ninja asked. "You're not jealous, are you?"

--

"Hokage-sama!" shouted a dark haired woman, barging into the darkly lit room with a pig right on her heels.

A low groan came out from the face pressed against a nice fluffy pillow. Why was Shizune making so much noise at such an ungodly time of night? If it were anyone else, they'd be nursing a very sore head right about now, but Shizune always held a special place in her heart. She wouldn't have woken her up at- she glanced at the clock to her right- 5 AM just for shits and giggles. Something had to have happened.

"Yes, what is it?" Said the tired mass tangled in the sheets of the bed.

"Something is wrong with the mission." What mission? She had assigned many missions as of late. Some dangerous, others easy. What could she possibly be talking abo-

"Something is wrong with the mission you sent Sakura and Naruto on!" Two names. Just two, simple names. The first was her star apprentice, climbing the ranks faster than any other of the Rookie 9. She was becoming the daughter she never had. The other name, where to start? He brought hope into the lives of all those he touched. Once you got to know him, he could inspire you to jump into the fiery pits of hell, and everything would be okay because he'd be right there with you, protecting you and everyone else with his life. Those two names cleared away the sleep induced cobwebs and fully woke up the 53 year old woman and had her rushing to her desk in record time.

"Tell me what happened!" The older woman snapped at the other while walking briskly to the Hokage office.

"Reports have came in from the Hidden Grass Village that Kabuto and Sasuke are on the move." The younger woman said as they entered the office.

Tsunade was still a little slow to function this early in the morning without her coffee. "And how does that affect Naruto and Sakura?"

Shizune sighed. She probably should have got a pot of coffee started. "The Grass Country borders the Waterfall Country. You said yourself that you were suspicious of this mission when we first received it," she paused, making sure the other was following along. "A simple farmer in the Waterfall Country asks specifically for Naruto and Sakura, willing to pay B-ranked money for something that is D-ranked. It's very fishy Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded while interlacing her fingers and resting her chin on her thumbs. "So, Kabuto and Sasuke convince this farmer to hire Naruto and Sakura. They give him the money to do so, and they plan on what? Attacking them? I thought they wanted to keep them alive so they could help take out the Akatsuki." Tsunade pondered this. It just didn't make sense. Unless...

"Unless they figure Naruto is turning out to be a far greater threat than they first imagined." Shizune said.

"Perhaps... or maybe there is something else going on. Maybe they have something else in store."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... it's way too early to be thinking. But, what I do know, is that we have to alert the nearest ANBU squad and send them out to the Waterfall Country to intercept Naruto and Sakura, and pray that they won't be needed."

--

"Ahhh," sighed a soaked, butt-naked, and relaxed blonde ninja. He was currently resting alongside his close friend, and perhaps more than that. Sakura and himself spent a good two hours playing around, splashing each other, swimming, and just being carefree. They didn't worry about being alert for possible assassination attempts. They didn't worry about the boring report they'd have to hand in to Tsunade once they got back. Nor did they have worry about whether or not their kunai and shuriken were handy, which they were... by their pile of clothes. They were just two teenagers enjoying their youth, as Gai would have said, only a lot more passionately. They didn't notice the two strangers lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to start their plan, but what they did notice, albeit a little too late, were three darts whizzing through the air; one dart from their left side and two from their right. The first dart, which was blue, embedded itself into Sakura's left arm, while another blue dart flew into Naruto's right arm, right above where a red and black-speckled dart had already embedded itself.

"Agh!" Naruto yelled, "What are these?! Darts?" He pulled the 2 darts out of his right arm as he stood up, shoulder to shoulder with Sakura.

"Hey bastards! Show yourselves you cowards!" Naruto yelled, getting into a defensive stance. He was confident he'd be able to handle any threat that came his way. He didn't need his weapons by his clothes, he was going to become Hokage someday soon. He could take them with Tai and Ninjutsu alone. They'd have to do a lot better than that to kill Naruto Uzumaki, whoever they are. But, why weren't they attacking? Naruto tried to sense any chakra in the forest, but found nothing. Maybe they left them alone. But why? Were the darts poisonous? And even if they were poisonous, the Kyuubi could take care of that. It was Sakura that Naruto was worried about though.

Naruto turned, facing towards Sakura. Her bare chest heaving up and down erratically. Little water droplets clung to the white supple skin of the beautiful kunoichi.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Something seemed a little off to him, but he didn't know quite yet what it was.

"N-Naruto.. something is wrong..." Sakura was trembling now.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? I'm sure everything is-"

"No! Those darts have a purpose. I've come across them before when studying under Tsunade," she took a deep breath. It wouldn't do good to panic in this situation. "They are tipped with a chemical that once it enters the bloodstream, it will affect ones ability to mold and release their chakra."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in realization, but then he laughed as he said, "That's fine Sakura-chan! Don't forget that I have the Kyuubi's chakra as well!" And for effect, he tried to pull out some of the Kyuubi chakra to perform Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto paled. Nothing was happening. _'I bet that's what the red and black-speckled dart was for! This is bad.. if the ones who threw the darts attacked..'_ "Sakura-chan, come stand behind me inca-" he was cut off by her screams.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" she screamed, hysteria starting to enter her voice, "The ground is... is sinking!"

And she was right, as Naruto looked down towards his feet... or where his feet should have been, as the dirt moved slowly up past his ankles. He tried to move his feet, but, he couldn't... the muddy dirt was acting like quick sand and had an air-tight grip on them. It was then that Naruto realized that without their ability to use chakra, no one around, and their ninja tools laying by their clothes, that they were slowly sinking to their-

"Death," he muttered to himself.

"What?!" The pink haired woman looked at Naruto. He locked eyes with her. Those beautiful green eyes he dreamed of every night he was away from Konoha, training with Jiraiya. But these eyes were filled with panic, anxiety, fear, and... helplessness. In all the years he's ever known her, fought beside her, she never looked as helpless as she did right now.

--

"The mission is complete, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said while Sasuke grunted, it was his way of saying "Of course it is, what would you expect?"

"Mmm, Kabuto-kun, Sasuke-kun," the pale snake-looking man smirked as he licked his lips. "Good work."

--

"Narut-to..." she was crying now. Her voice, as well as Naruto's, were getting hoarse from all the yelling for help they'd done over the past 20 minutes. The quick-mud was rising up past their knees as their bodies continued their trek downwards toward their death.

"I don't... I don't want to die." She had already tried molding her chakra earlier, to see if she could stand on the muddy dirt, like one would do trying to stand on water, but to no avail. All their ninja items, like rope and wire, were over in their pouches by their clothes. It was hopeless...

"We are not going to die here, Sakura-chan." Naruto stated firmly, then continued on, "Reason number one, someone will hear us and come to our rescue. We are shinobi.. we aren't going to suffocate to death."

Sakura nodded and waited for him to continue on.

"Reason number two is that we still have to get Sasuke back. We have to stop Akatsuki. We have to have lots of kids," he grinned, "and I still have to become Hokage."

"Naruto..." she sighed and looked down, then back into his eyes. "You're right," she reaffirmed, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "We'll be fine."

He smiled. "Of course we will. I'd sacrifice my life for you, Sakura-chan. I lov- er.." he trailed off, but Sakura heard enough to know what was going to be said.

"Umpf!" Naruto's eyes grew wide as his lips were covered and something warm and wet shot into his mouth. 'It's Sakura-chan's tongue!' he realized. _'Not too bad. But... this is wrong. Doing this in the situation we are in.. We have more important things to worry about, like not dying.'_

Naruto put both of his hands on Sakura's shoulders and broke the kiss. _'Man was that a kiss,'_ he grinned, but then snapped back to reality. "Sakura.. what the-" he was cut off as Sakura's lips covered his own again.

"Naruto," Sakura began after they finished the kiss, "I love you too, and I just wanted to tell you that before we... before we get.. saved."

Naruto nodded and looked down. He knew what she was really saying was "I wanted to tell you how much I love you before we die." The mud was creeping up closer and closer, about halfway up his thigh. He may be a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He came to terms with the fact that he may not live to see another bowl of ramen right before Sakura kissed him. That kiss was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. That and the fact that maybe, just maybe, Tsunade would get some bad sign and send for help.

Naruto grabbed a handful of pink hair and crushed his lips to hers. If he was going to go out, he'd have one hell of a time before he went. Sakura wasn't complaining as she felt something hard poke her. She slowly ran her hand down Naruto's stomach and gripped his penis softly and started to stroke it.

Naruto moaned into her mouth, then titled his head more to deepen the kiss, his tongue rubbing up against hers. His hands were not idle either, as one was latched onto her left breast, rubbing it sensuously, and the other was rubbing between her legs, earning a loud moan.

Naruto was rocked back to earth as he felt the cool, muddy dirt inches away from Sakura's entrance. If they were going to do this, it had to be now. Looking into her eyes and seeing her nod was all he needed. He took ahold of himself and slowly pressed into her, hearing her gasp in response, he held it there for a second before pushing further inside of her. It was amazing, so tight and wet; he was on sensory overload.

He felt Sakura's nails dig in the back of his shoulders, but it only added to the pleasure he was feeling. They stood still for awhile, trying to calm down and enjoy the most of this before their time was up. By the time Naruto starting thrusting in and out of her slowly, the mud was up to their waists. It was hard to move their hips back because of the density of the quick-mud, but they managed enough.

"Ughnn Narutooo," Sakura panted, breaking their heated kiss. "I couldn't think of a better way to go ou-ohhh yeah. Keep going, harder!" she yelled, placing both his hands on her breasts. She felt pressure starting to build up inside of her as he tweaked her nipples and started placing rough kisses on her neck, licking and biting at the sensitive flesh, driving Sakura wild. The constant pummeling of Naruto's hard cock inside of her finally sent her over the edge, screaming Naruto's name in ecstasy as the walls of her pussy clenched around his cock.

Naruto felt her pussy clench around him, milking his cock, trying to get him to achieve orgasm, but he wasn't ready to give in just yet as he continued his rough-paced thrusting inside of her, much to her pleasure.

The mud was now up past their chests, Naruto having wrapped his arms around her before the mud covered them, pressing her even closer to his body. It was getting harder and harder to move as the mud went up higher still.

Naruto slowed his thrusting, it was getting harder to breath with the mud compacting them together, constricting his chest. He looked deeply into Sakura's eyes, which didn't look as sharp and vibrant as they did earlier this morning.. when they had no worries in the world, except getting Sasuke back, handing in the mission report to Tsunade, things of that nature.

Now, of course, they were slowly sinking to their deaths, death by suffocation. _'What a shitty way to go out,'_ he thought. _'Wait, when did it get so quiet?'_

"Naruto," he felt someone whisper his name. He opened his clear blue eyes. _'Since when did I close my eyes?'_

"I've always loved you, Naruto." Sakura said, as the mud crawled up to her mouth. "I want you to cum in me before we die." She took as deep a breath as she could before the mud covered her mouth and then over her nose. They were sinking faster now... it was only a matter of time before they would be completely submerged underneath the quick-mud.

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers and whispered an "I've always loved you, too." And he complied to her final wish, picking up speed and thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into her before their time was up.

The mud continued to rise, Naruto taking in a big gulp of air before the mud swallowed up his mouth and nose. He could feel Sakura's fingernails dig into his skin as her beautiful green eyes met his for the final time, before the mud swallowed them up as well, never to see the light of day again.

All the way left on the surface was a small patch of blonde hair, before that too was sucked down underneath the ground. But Naruto didn't stop his thrusting, his race against the clock. It was pitch black, surrounded by mud that almost totally inhibited movement. The only sound he heard was the pounding in his chest and ears. The pain in his chest and throat dulled in comparison to the pleasure that was building up in his groin. The pressure was almost too much, he couldn't hold back any longer as he opened his mouth and screamed as his orgasm spent the last of his energy, cumming into Sakura as her second orgasm passed through her body, milking Naruto for all he was worth.

Their continued descent downwards put even more pressure around them, their bodies screamed for oxygen as their organs finally started to shut down. They could no longer move, not that they could even if the mud wasn't there. Naruto saw flashes of light behind his eyes, realizing that that meant his brain was shutting down as well, from the severe lack of oxygen.

_'Honestly... what a way... a way to... to go... out.'_

--

The ANBU never did make it on time. They never did find any bodies either.

--

**Author Notes: One thing I'd like you to take away from this fic, is that.. you never really know when it's your time, so treasure every second down here, even if things don't always go your way. You could be at the store, getting your friend/parents/grandparents/significant other some random item, making up for a fight you had, and the next thing you know some idiot comes in with a gun and shoots you, the cashier, and runs off with the money.**

But I digress...so... what do you all think? Comment me up, yo.

I have an idea about expanding this into more than just a one shot (and yes, I have quite a bit of it planned out if I want to continue this). If you can tell, I've left a few options open for certain things to happen. I'd like some input.. would you like to see this continue? I believe there'd be more angst (I think), but I believe you'd all love it. So.. tell me what you think, it'll be very much appreciated.


End file.
